The Mystery Man Who Haunted My Dreams
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: Butters has been having a reoccuring dream for a while now, same feelings, kiss, and most importantly, the tune. The same tune that haunted his dreams and his life. Trying to figure out the tune and the person. Will he ever figure out the song or the voice? Will he ever feel that burning passion he feels every night? Will he ever feel that love that he feels in his dreams? One-shot


Rough, calloused hands gently wrapped around my middle. A face buried itself in my soft tuft of blonde hair. Rubbing my knuckles together, I tried to turn around.

"Mm-mm." a voice hummed. Tightening its grip, I relaxed and placed my hands over theirs.

"I love you…" I whispered.

My face burned and my palms started to sweat. Turning my neck, I buried my face in their shoulder, breathing in the woodsy scent.

A soft humming filled my ears. Familiar and yet, I could never remember the words.

Closing my eyes, I smiled softly.

"You always sing this to me. Why is that?" I questioned softly.

I didn't get a reply. I never did and I never would. But it's always nice to know someone who cares for me.

Reaching up and behind me, I cupped the curve of their neck. Their hair tickling my fingers as I sighed and hummed along.

The tune ended and chapped lips gently kissed the top of my head.

"Sing to me again…" I quietly begged.

And the voice complied. As the voice always did. And I loved. As my heart always would.

The mystery person who haunted my dreams and sang to me.

The mystery person I love.

I awoke startled and slightly upset. They hadn't finished the song and I had awoken? That's never happened before. Pressing a hand to my head where I still felt the tingle and I shivered. Gathering the sheets up and pressing them to my chest to gain warmth I stared out my open window. The dark blue curtains billowing in the wind and the moon lighting up a section of my room.

Sighing I turned my back to the window and silently wept.

"Well um, no not really…" I answered quietly into my phone.

"I've never heard it before. I mean, i-it sounds awful familiar but… what d'ya mean? Of course it's a real song!"

Opening up a sea foam green carton of eggs I quickly examined them before putting them in my cart.

"I highly doubt you could just randomly sing a bunch of songs and sing the one I hear in my dreams."

Pushing my cart further along the isle, I opened another door and grabbed a gallon of milk.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Im sure ill figure it out eventually… no. Gee, I never thought of that… well, hey, I can hear Craig calling you from here, Tweek. Go on. Im sure he needs you for important business. No, Tweek! He aint gonna rape you. I know he aint." Checking milk and eggs off my list, I chuckled.

"Well, he _is_ your boyfriend. And it aint rape if you like it." Listening to his reply, I stopped walking.

"It is? Oh, that's just somethin' I happen to hear Kenny say a lot… well yeah I guess it is somethin' a pervert would say… nah ill be fine. Im just shoppin' I don't freak out like you do, Tweek. Hurry up and go! Craig's getting' awful impatient. Bye."

Pressing end call, I pushed my phone into my pocket and headed for the check out line. Suddenly, I heard it. I heard the tune! A soft feminine voice was humming it in the baby isle while she rocked her child to sleep. Grabbing a teething ring and tossing it into her cart, she prepared to walk away.

"Excuse me! Ma'am?"

She turned around and tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear.

"Yes?"

"That song you were just singing, would you mind singing it again for me?"

She laughed lightly and smiled, "Of course."

And she did. I was transported to a wonderful place where I could feel them again. Feel the hands that caress my waist. The lips that kiss my head. The love that radiates in the air.

Just us.

And then it ended.

I opened my eyes to face the smiling woman.

"I have to go now, young man. It was very nice to meet you."

I waved to her retreating figure and left to go pay for my things.

That night in my dreams, the words flowed through my brain.

Doused my fears.

Nurtured my love.

And most of all brought me comfort.

Walking over a large root, I smiled up at the clear blue sky I smiled. I always loved walking this trail in the park when I was stressed. It was normally an hour and forty-five minutes to two hours to walk. Pressing on I took a gulp of water from my water bottle and hummed louder.

"Hello? Who's there? …Butters?"

I turned towards the deep voice and smiled.

"Well Hiya, Ken! What're you doin' out here?"

He glanced down the pathways and spoke quietly, "When I don't feel like going home I come out here to this abandoned shed."

I cocked my head and looked around in confusion. He must be high or drunk or somethin'. Shaking my head, I grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Come on, Kenny. I got some aspirin at home for when that finally hits you."

He snatched his arm away.

"Im not drunk!" he roared glaring as I took a tentative step back. "Im being fucking serious!"

"S-Sorry…" I whimpered, ducking my head and grabbing my left elbow tightly.

"No. Im sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Its alright…"

He shook his head, though at me or himself im unsure, and waved his hand to beckon me over. As we trekked through the forest, the sky grew musty and dark as clouds formed and bunched overhead.

"M-Maybe we should head on back." I mumbled stumbling over a tree stump. He glanced at me over his shoulder and chuckled.

"You know as well as I do that we wont make it home in time. Plus, the sheds got a lil food and alcohol. It can withstand rain too! We'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

After walking for what felt like forever we finally crossed paths with an old shed. The roof looked ready to cave in, the door was hanging on by one hinge, the wood was faded and looked weak, and the windows were broken and dirty.

"It looks… dirty."

He laughed.

"Well it _is _abandoned and in the middle of nowhere." He said pushing open the creaky door. I followed, unsure.

"Are you sure this place is safe, Ken?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Stop questioning my smarts."

I held out my hand and felt a few drops fall onto my palm. The small gaps in the rotting wood were letting in some of the now gently pouring rain.

"How long do you think its gonna rain?" he asked me sitting down in a corner next to bottles upon bottles of alcohol.

"Im not sure…" I muttered leaning against a wall, "Hopefully not long."

A strike of lighting lit up the darkened shed and I whimpered.

"A-Are you sure we should be here? Surrounded by trees? In the middle of nowhere where no one knows where we are?" I asked quickly my voice faltering out of fright.

"I never said no one knew where I was." He answered raising an eyebrow at me. I quickly perked up.

"They know you're here?"

"Nope." He said with a small laugh, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

I slid down the wall and curled into the fetal position. What if no one ever finds us? What if the lightning hits a tree and the whole forest catches fire and we die in a burning inferno!? My breath hitched in my throat and tears pricked at the back of my eyes. I would never get to live out the rest of my life, fall in love, see my parents again, say goodbye to my friends. Nothing.

Suddenly I burst into tears and buried my face in my arms.

"Whoa, what?" I heard Kenny scream out in surprise.

"Butters, dude! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"W-W-We're going to die in h-here!" I managed to cry out.

"No we're not. It'll be fine. We'll be okay. C'mere." He whispered to me gently pulling me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair, saying calming things to me in a soft voice.

It was at this moment that I froze.

Snaking a hand up to cup his neck I smiled. My tears stopped pouring and I shivered with delight.

And that's when it happened.

The humming.

And all it did was make me cry harder.

"K-Kenny… what're you doing?"

"Trying to calm you down."

"…sing to me."

He chuckled and he complied.

Gently rocking me side to side, he started to sing softly.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine,

You make me happy when skys are gray,

If you only knew dear,

How much I love you,

Please don't take my sunshine away." He sang gently kissing my head.

Turning so I could bury my face in his shoulder, I smiled softly.

"I think im in love with you, Ken."

"Yeah well, I know im in love with you. I just wanted you to notice me and it looks like the rain did me a favor."

Tilting my head back to look into his soft blue eyes, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. He had the slightest taste of alcohol to him but it did matter to me. It tasted like Kenny.

We sat and talked for hours waiting out the rain. The dreams that had been haunting me for God knows how long had finally become a reality. Kenny was the mystery man who had my love. But now I could actually show my love.

I couldn't wait to tell Tweek all about it.

…

This is the first story for South Park that I have ever posted online. And it's the first Bunny story im actually somewhat happy about. So if you've actually finished this, thanks a million and please please please review!

SandyxMaxwell4ever Signing off!


End file.
